


you're both looking at the sky

by groove_bunker



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pining, SuperCorp, so much pining, supercorp is love supercorp is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: Kara is the best friend Lena's ever had.Lena is the friend Kara's always wanted.Too bad they're head over heels for one another and too oblivious to notice.[title fromthis tumblr post]





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which Kara doesn't have a hot date but Lena thinks she might

Lena walks into her office to find Kara perched on the edge of her desk, pen in her mouth, poring over some notes. She’s still bundled up in her heavy coat, a bobble hat pulled down over her brow. It’s adorable. Then again, Lena thinks most things Kara Danvers does are adorable.

“Kara! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Suddenly Kara’s scrabbling around on the floor for her papers. Lena hadn’t meant to surprise her like that. Whoops.

“God, Lena, I didn’t notice you. I should have called, I’m sorry, you look busy. I should just…go.”

“Don’t be silly, I said you could drop by any time, and I meant it. I just came out of a meeting and now I’m free from any real obligations for a little while. Is there something you needed?”

Kara straightens back up and shoves her pile of papers into her bag. For the first time, she lets herself take Lena in, which might have been a mistake because now all the words she was going to say are replaced by ‘you’re so beautiful’. And she is. Lena Luthor is categorically the most beautiful woman she’s ever met. Which is saying something, since Supergirl had been invited onto the set of the new Oceans 8 movie a while back and had had to pretend to be a real person while also holding down a conversation with Cate Blanchett.

Alex is still laughing at her about that one.

“I have this thing later and I have to look nice. Like, really nice, really fancy. And your make up is always so perfect and I am completely hopeless, like really, Alex won’t even let me have eye liner anymore because I kept poking myself in the eye with it…I’m rambling. I need some help with my make-up and you’re so…pretty. I want to look pretty tonight.”

Lena’s heart sinks. Doing her crushes’ make up for what is obviously a hot date was not high on her list of priorities for this evening. But they are friends. And friends have to power through this shit, not just sit on the floor and cry.

Which is exactly what Lena wants to do right now.

“So, what are you wearing? You should change before you do your face, or you’ll just mess it up getting dressed.”

“I’ve got it in my bag…is there somewhere I can change?”

Lena gestures towards her bathroom, tucked away in the corner of the office.

“While you’re in there, use some of the cleanser on the counter. It’s so much easier when your skin is fresh.”

Lena uses the time while Kara’s in the bathroom to pull herself together. She can do this. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s not like Kara’s hers. She feels like she’s in grade school again, when her best friend made new friends. Not that Kara hasn’t got other friends. There’s that dorky guy, who helped her with the device at the gala. Winn, she thinks his name is. And James, obviously. She kind of knows James, likes him, respects him. The idiot who invited himself to the gala when she thought she was making it pretty clear that she wanted some time with Kara. Plus her sister, who looks at Kara like she’s the universe laid clear.

Lena wishes she had the courage to do that sometimes.

“What do you think?”

Launched from her reverie, Lena looks up to find Kara shuffling her feet in that nervous way she has. The dress isn’t much different from what she normally wears to work, but it’s sexier somehow. A little tighter here, a little shorter there. But still very Kara Danvers. Lena finds herself glad. She would hate for Kara to feel like she has to change herself, change the way she looks for a date.

“You look…” Amazing? Beautiful? Stunning? “It’s a lovely dress.”

“Thanks, I bought it specially. Which is to say, Winn put a list together and I picked the one I liked best.”

Lena mentally crosses Winn off the list of potential dates. Surely Kara wouldn’t let him pick the dress she would wear? Then again, Kara sometimes seems very clueless about these sorts of things.

“Right, so come here. You sit in my chair. Do you have some foundation? Powder? Mine is just going to wash you out completely.”

“I really love your skin, you know? I think it’s so pretty...so interesting.”

Kara’s aware that she’s running her mouth off but she’s beginning to realise this might have been a dumb idea. In theory, Lena doing her make-up was a great idea. She’s clearly good at it, and Kara really does want to look as good as possible tonight. But in reality, it means being very close to Lena Luthor for an extended period of time, and Kara’s just not quite sure she can cope with that. Even now, she feels like she’s burning up just from Lena’s gaze on her.

She feels like she should message Clark to check if spontaneous Kryptonian combustion is possible.

“I hated it when I was younger. I couldn’t get a tan if I tried. But now…I appreciate it a lot more.”

“It’s beautiful.”

For the next fifteen minutes, Kara has no idea what Lena’s doing. For all she knows, she might end up looking like a drag queen. All she’s aware of is Lena’s hands delicately touching her face and the feel of her warm breath on her skin. She really hopes she’s not blushing.

“Is it too warm in here? Do you want me to open the doors?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve gone a little pink.”

Damn it.

“I’m fine, really, don’t worry about it.”

She tries to smile reassuringly at Lena but Rao knows how well that works. Lena carries on, humming a little under her breath. Kara likes seeing her like this. Relaxed. Safe. Sometimes she hums to herself while she reads. Kara knows this because Supergirl appeared one evening to find Lena curled up on the couch, book in hand, heels tossed on the floor. She thinks is one of the most adorable things she’s ever seen.

“I need you to close your eyes.”

Lena’s aware of how her voice has dropped half an octave. She’s also aware of the hitch in Kara’s breath. She hates herself a little for losing control of the situation. It’s hard enough without watching Kara’s chest heave slightly. But the other woman acquiesces and all Lena can think about is how easy it would be to lean down and kiss her. In all honesty, it’s all she can think about doing.

“You’re not going to make me look like a drag queen are you?”

Lena laughs.

“I’ve always thought Trixie Mattel had a…look.”

Kara’s eyes snap open.

“You watch Ru Paul? Who’s your favourite? Are you looking forward to the next season?”

“It’s my guilty pleasure TV. This better not appear in your next article.”

“I can just see it now. ‘Mysterious L Corp CEO shares her TV guilty secrets’. Snapper would just _love_ that.”

“Close your eyes, darling. I promise that you won’t look like a drag queen when you open them.”

Make up is something that Lena’s always enjoyed. She loves the way she can transform her face, make herself look like someone she doesn’t recognise. There’s something artistic about it, and there’s something cathartic in the process. So she’s deft with her brushes, smiling when Kara twitches underneath them, obviously ticklish. The eyes done, she moves her focus to Kara’s lips. It seems a shame to cover them up, they’re so soft looking and such a beautiful shade of pink. But, as her grandmother was so fond of saying, a woman is never fully dressed without lipstick. She picks a deep red, one of her favourite shades. She’s always wondered what it would look like on Kara. This isn’t quite how she’d imagined it happening though.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.”

Lena passes Kara a mirror and proceeds to melt inside a little bit as Kara beams at her own reflection.

“You, Lena Luthor, are an artist and a genius. I could never have managed this.”

“It’s just…you know, what you usually wear. But ramped up for a hot date.”

“Hot…date? Oh gosh, no! I don’t have a date! Ms Grant…Cat, she’s receiving an award, some journalism thing, and she invited me to the really fancy dinner where they give it to her. I just didn’t want her to let her down by looking like something the cat dragged in.”

Lena tries to ignore the way her heart soars when she hears that Kara doesn’t have a date. She fails but what is important here is that she tried.

“You would never let her down, Kara. You always look…lovely.”

“Thank you! And thank you so much for doing my make up, I know you’re super busy all the time. It means a lot.”

“It’s alright, Kara. I mean, what are friends for? It was my pleasure.”

“Hey, do you have this evening free? I normally take Alex to these fancy things, not that I go to many of them, but she’s got to work. Or she has a date. I wasn’t really paying attention, I was…well, I was in the middle of something. I mean for someone like you, it’s probably not that fancy but there will be dinner. And there’s an open bar.”

“Are you asking me to go with you?”

“Oh, yes, I forgot that part. Would you…you know, like to? I would really like that.”

Lena thinks of all the excuses she could make. She has to wash her hair. There’s a pile of paperwork to do. There are those leftovers in the fridge that she’s been just _dying_ to eat. She finds that she doesn’t want to make an excuse. Even if it’s hard, she wants to spend the evening with Kara.

“I would really like that too.”


End file.
